Love Like the World Could End Tomorrow
by hellinheels
Summary: 2nd Installment in The End of the World and the New Girl Series. Amber and Castiel's love grows as they travel the roads with her brothers, Sam & Dean. Will the Apocalypse threaten to rip their relationship apart? Rated M for language & mature situations
1. Love and Explosions

LOVE LIKE THE WORLD COULD END TOMORROW

"Ok, my last charges are set." Amber said into her earpiece as she flipped the on switch to the explosive charges she had just placed in the dark, run-down kitchen. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Amber had gone to Blackstone, Virginia to investigate a bevy of demonic omens that had popped up in the town. They didn't find Lucifer, but found a coven of demons that had set up housekeeping in an abandoned cottage on the edge of town. The demons were using the house as a makeshift homing beacon in an attempt to guide their dark master to their location. The four had managed to destroy all the demons present in the boarded up house and were busy setting up explosives to destroy any final threat the house could still pose as a homing beacon.

Amber got up and dusted off her blue jean skirt. She hummed to herself as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room. She was adapting well to her new life with her new brothers and Castiel. Less than 2 weeks ago, Amber led a completely normal existence. Now, she, along with her brothers and Castiel, were trying to save the world from the ever growing Apocalypse while dodging execution from both Heaven and Hell. She was especially in danger due to the rare unaltered gene that swam in her blood that would bring about the end battle between heaven and hell if she was sacrificed. As if being a newly appointed apocalyptic warrior and assassination target wasn't enough, Amber had also fallen in love. Castiel, her rogue angel who's powers had still not returned, had become her friend, confidante and lover in their short time together. The two were inseparable as they traveled the roads with the Winchester Brothers huddled in the backseat of the Impala.

Still humming lightheartedly, Amber made her way into the living room where she was greeted suddenly by two stray demons that had somehow been overlooked in the sweep. They grinned widely as they blocked her exit.

"Shit!" Amber muttered.

"What's going on?" Sam said into the earpiece. He and Dean had just finished setting their charges and were walking to the Impala that was parked out in front of the house.

"Nothing I can't handle..." Amber said as she smiled coyly and pulled a silver 45 out from the back of her skirt. She fired quickly dropping both demons with shots to the forehead. She heard footsteps running quickly up the basement stairs and Castiel appeared from the basement door.

"Are you ok?" Castiel asked concerned as he made his way over to Amber.

"Yeah, sweetie...I'm fine." Amber replied tickling his stomach. In his short spell living as a human, Castiel had experienced a lifetime of exciting emotions and had come to understand the true meaning of life and humanity all because of his ever broadening relationship with Amber. He found himself falling more and more for her each day and he was quite protective of her. Castiel drew her in and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Amber said and she and Castiel walked quickly hand in hand out the front door meeting Sam and Dean who heard the gun shots and ran to help.

"What the hell happened in there?" Dean asked gun drawn at the door.

"Just a couple of random stunt demons...no biggie." Amber replied reassuring Dean. "I took care of 'em."

"Did you get your charges set, Annie Oakley?" Dean asked snidely.

"Yes, father, I got all the charges set......and I did it all before curfew! Amber answered annoyed at Dean's badgering.

"Cas...you get yours? Dean asked turning his badgering toward Castiel.

"Yes Dean." Castiel replied.

"Ok....lets blow it before anything else happens." said Dean walking back toward the Impala.

"Sam...you do the honors."

Amber and Castiel jogged quickly to the Impala. Sam followed behind pulling the control switch out of his pocket. Car doors slammed and tires squealed as the Impala pulled off, Sam hitting the switch from the passenger seat blowing the two story shack to bits in one big fiery explosion. Amber and Castiel watched from the back window as debris flew into the cold night air.


	2. Cleaning Up and Getting Dirty

It was early, early morning when they arrived in Bluefield, Virginia and pulled into the parking lot of a local hotel. Weary from the long drive, the four struggled to make their way to their rooms for the night.

"Be ready to grab some lunch 'round noon, guys.." Sam said to Amber and Castiel as he handed them the key to their room.

"And for God sake, would you two please keep it down tonight?" Dean grumbled as he carried his bags into his and Sam's room. "Some people in this hotel would like to sleep peacefully without hearing the two of you go at it all damn night!"

"You're the one that picks some pretty sketchy places to stay, Dean, how do you even know it was us? It coulda easily just have been one of the thousands of hookers that come in and out of these little cheesy roach hotels on an hourly basis!" Amber tiredly argued.

"Usually hookers don't yell "Oh Castiel, harder!" unless you pay 'em a lot of money!" Dean retorted. Sam snorted and chuckled at Dean's response.

Amber was busted and speechless, her mouth hanging open finding no words to supply a comeback. Castiel stood behind her cheeks flushed red from the embarrassment.

"Well then....." Amber said finally unlocking the door and pulling Castiel inside.

"Yeah, well then...." Dean responded sarcastically. Both doors slammed simultaneously.

-

Amber stretched her tired muscles and yawned as she made her way to the bathroom. Castiel watched intently as she brushed the tangles out of her long brown hair still finding himself enamored with every little action that made her who she was.

"I reek something awful...I think I'm gonna jump in the shower!" Amber laughed pulling off her tank top. Castiel silently chuckled at her sense of humor; it was one of the many things he adored about her. His eyes stayed glued to her form as she undressed and stepped in the shower.

Amber let the warm water rain onto her head and shoulders. She watched as the dust and muck that clung to her skin ran down her legs and into the drain. She looked at her legs and ankles that still harbored deep, black bruises from where she had been strapped to a table ready to be made into a sacrifice for Lucifer. Her tiny wrists presented the same scene. She rubbed them remembering the moment when she thought her life was ending and then seeing Castiel run in and rescue her from the blade. She owed her life to him and she silently vowed to love him as long as time would allow.

Amber was suddenly startled out of thought by cold hands around her waist. She quickly turned around to find Castiel standing behind her.

"Cas! You scared the piss out of me!" Amber laughed playfully pinching his stomach.

"I didn't mean to scare you..." Castiel answered dropping his eyes.

Amber giggled and pulled him closer under the water. "You're the only person I'd let scare me in the shower..." she added and kissed him as the warm water rained down on their bodies. His blue eyes showed his desire and she braced herself up against the shower wall, lips still locked together. His lips sucked gently on her neck as her fingernails clawed down his back. She closed her eyes consumed in the moment as he ran light kisses around her collarbone.

"You wanna take this to the bed?" Amber whispered.

Castiel gazed at her. His hands running through her wet hair. "No." he replied picking her up by her hips and penetrating her. Castiel prayed that she wouldn't mind him taking charge. He felt so empowered in her presence and wanted to be the aggressor letting her learn from him. Impressed by Castiel's new forwardness, she wrapped her legs around him and let him take the lead, bracing herself against the shower wall. His thrusts kept Amber breathless as she tried in vain to maintain control over her vocals as her apex neared.

"Shhhhh.....we don't want to disturb anyone.." Castiel whispered as his lips grazed hers. Amber smiled and kissed him allowing her climax engulf her, Castiel following close behind.

"I love you," Castiel breathed in her ear as he sat her down so she could regain her feet beneath her.

"I love you too, Cas" Amber replied looking deep into his eyes soaking up the afterglow of their latest love making.


	3. The Threat From Above

"We'll find her and we'll kill her....it's simply just a matter of time." Zachariah said as he flashed an evil grin at Castiel.

Castiel was dreaming. Zachariah stood before him. They glared at each other in the dark hotel room. Moonlight outlined Zachariah's figure as he stood near the sliding glass doors. Castiel looked down on the bed and saw Amber still sleeping peacefully.

"You disappoint me, Castiel,.....disobeying direct orders and aligning yourself with the likes of Winchesters and to damn yourself further, you fall in love with her. Did you not learn your lesson when you were cast into hell?!"

"I would rather spend an eternity in hell than serve under your hypocrisy and psychopathic rule. You've forgot you still serve and have to answer to God." Castiel angrily ordered back.

"God's not part of this equation, son." Zachariah replied. "No matter. The bottom line remains: We will find her and kill her and you and those Winchesters will reap the whirlwind from your continued defiance." He walked over to where Amber lay sleeping. "For a sacrificial lamb, she is beautiful....I hope she's worth it, Castiel." and with a quick flutter of wings, Zachariah was gone. Still in the thick of the dream, Castiel saw a flash of a horrifying scene. A dark figure that he could not make out stood over Amber holding her down on a bed tearing at her clothes as she screamed for help. Her face and body bloodied and swollen from where the dark stranger had beaten her. The dream quickly flashed to a different scene, again a dark figure stood before him...only this time, the figure raised a sword and cut into the skin of its arm opening up a steady stream of blood and uttered..."Drink and you will be saved."

"Cas, you're dreaming...wake up!" Amber called and Castiel jerked up out of his dream and back into reality soaked in sweat. He quickly scanned the room for any remnants.

Amber had been awakened by Castiel's struggling and terrified mumbles. "Cas, calm down...you just had a bad dream...that's all." Amber whispered wiping the sweat off his temple.

"I saw Zachariah...the angels...they're coming for you...I have to..." Castiel breathlessly stammered.

"Sweetie, no one's here, no one knows where we are, they're not going to find us, Sam and Dean are making sure of that." Amber said trying her best to reassure him.

"Amber, the angels will stop at nothing to find you. I'm afraid this dream was a sign of things to come....if something were to happen to you, I don't know wh-" Castiel started.

"Castiel, nothing is going to happen to me. You, Sam and Dean watch over me like a hawk after what happened last time and if they want me, they're gonna have to fight all four of us....I hate to see one of those angel's meet with that nasty right hook of yours." Amber interjected trying to lighten the mood.

Castiel gave a half hearted smile. His mind still rampant with thoughts of that horrifying dream. He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Amber soon followed and wrapped him in a hug planting a soft kiss on his back as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"I won't let anything happen to you..." Castiel said after a moment.

"I know you won't." Amber replied as she laid her head on his back.


	4. Looming Fears of What Could Be

The next day, the four drove to a diner in town. Castiel tried his best to push the dream out of his mind as they entered the diner and sat down in the booth to order. His eyes were tired and bloodshot with lack of sleep and worry. Dean was the first to notice.

"Alright, since no one else is gonna say it...I will, Cas, you look like hell....you not gettin' enough sleep?" Dean started. He pointed to Amber "You, lil' missy, need to let your boy rest....he's an angel, not the energizer bunny!" Dean said continuing his jackass older brother banter.

Amber shot Dean a death glare and gave him a hard kick with her boot under the table.

"Dean...don't start....it's too early..." Sam said looking down at his menu.

"Food.......food would be good...I'm starving." Amber said quickly changing the subject and grabbing a menu. She didn't want to delve into the bad dream Castiel had the night before with her brothers. She rationalized to herself: the dream probably meant nothing, just Castiel's overprotective nature, plus all the traveling they had done in the past few days, they were all tired and weary and all that could equal just some pretty realistic dreams.

Castiel desperately tried to concentrate on the menu before him, but he kept seeing Zachariah's evil smile in his mind.

"Cas, what are you gettin?" Amber asked nudging his leg with her hand startling him out of his racing mind and making him jump out of his skin.

"Huh? Oh....uh.....I'm not sure......excuse me..." Castiel replied and slid out of the booth and headed toward the restroom before Amber noticed the cold sweat that had begun to appear on his forehead.

Amber and her brothers sat in silence at the table not really knowing how to handle Castiel's obvious preoccupied and agitated state. "Maybe I do need to lay off him for a little bit..." Amber nervously chuckled.

"I've gotta take a leak.....Sam, if the waitress comes back, order me the special with bacon and coffee." Dean excused himself from the table and walked back to the restroom to check on Castiel. He found him leaning over the sink, head hung low.

"All right, Cas, what the hell's going on with you?" Dean asked leaning up against the restroom door.

Castiel looked up at Dean's reflection in the mirror. His eyes weighted with worry.

"I had a dream last night. I saw Zachariah and he told me they were coming for Amber. This dark figure had her and was trying to kill her." Castiel said finally breaking his silence.

"Ok, well.. we'll pack up and leave...they can't find us if we're not here." Dean answered shrugging his shoulders. "We keep moving, covering our tracks, Zach and his army of assholes won't have a snowballs chance of finding us."

"Dean, the angels won't stop their attempts to bring about this war. If anything were to happen to her, I honestly could not go on living." Castiel said exasperated, his eyes almost swelling up with tears as he turned to face Dean.

"Yeah...Cas we know....you two have got the whole sappy "Notebook" relationship going on and its so sickeningly sweet, I feel like I'm about to go into a diabetic coma...but if you're gonna go a big, wet rubbery one every time some dick makes a threat against Amber's life....you're gonna end up being the biggest pussy ever." Dean explained.

Castiel eyed the grimy tiles on the restroom floor. Even though Dean could be crass at times, the true meaning behind his statements were always based in truth and heartfelt. Castiel knew he couldn't spend the rest of his time as a human, however long or short it maybe, wrapped in an emotional knot fretting over Amber's safety. It wasn't fair to her or their relationship.

"Look, Sam and I won't let anything happen to her and I definitely know you won't, besides your girl's pretty scrappy herself....I feel sorry for the joker who has to tote one of her ass whippings. " Dean said hoping his words would bring some lasting peace to Castiel's mind.

Castiel cracked a slight grin as his racing mind slowed and he began to come around to Dean's explanation.

"So are you done being a raging pussy?.....cuz I'm starving." Dean said reaching for the door.

Castiel grinned and nodded. The two headed back to the table and Castiel climbed in the booth beside Amber.

"Hey baby....you ok? Do I need to lay off you for awhile?" Amber chuckled and rubbed his leg.

"No, definitely not." Castiel smiled and kissed her.

Dean sighed and shook his head as he sat back down beside Sam. Dean turned and yelled to the nearest waitress "Hey doll! Can my friend get some OJ over here?! (pointing to Castiel) "He needs his fluids."

"Coming right up..." the waitress replied and started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Hey Hun....can you turn that TV up?" a male patron said to the waitress as she walked by.

The waitress reached above her head and turned up the volume on the TV that hung in the corner of the diner. CNN blared loudly over the room and caught Sam's attention. He turned to where he could see the TV.

"Yes, Bob, the latest reports are now that 5 separate families have been slaughtered in this affluent coastal town of Kittery, Maine in the past month, the most recent occurring just last night at this home you see behind me. In all instances, the bodies were found in their beds and pardon my graphic description, all bodies were disemboweled and strange markings were present on the bedroom walls. Police do not have any suspects. They are asking the public, if you have any information please contact the Kittery Police at the number listed below." reported the field anchor woman.

The news report has also caught the attention of Dean who had also turned around to view the TV. Sam and Dean shot quick glances at each other.

"Better get that orange juice to go, Cas..." Sam said closing his laptop.

"Oh c'mon!....Can't we eat first before we shag ass to Maine?" Dean whined.

"We'll find a Krispy Kreme on the way..." Sam answered pushing Dean out of the booth.


	5. Coastal Blend

Dean yawned from the driver's seat as they drove into Kittery, Maine in the early morning hours. Amber and Castiel were sound asleep in the back. From the passenger's seat, Sam took in the new scenery.

"Damn….affluent doesn't even come close…." Sam scoffed. Multi-million dollar homes lined every well manicured street corner. Luxury Cars and SUVs accented each driveway. Cobblestone sidewalks bordered well maintained roads leading into the town. Stores by the dozen specializing in couture and gourmet coffee spelled out the downtown scene as they drove through. The only sign of life were the occasional police Prius' that passed them on the road.

"You're probably gonna hate me for saying this, Dean, but if we're gonna stake this place out….we need to ditch the Impala and get something more…..blendable."

"Hey….she blends!" Dean answered.

"Yeah….if we were at Bike Week in Daytona…" retorted Sam.

"What do you wanna get?" asked Dean.

"I don't know…just something that doesn't make us stick out like a sore thumb." replied Sam.

Dean sighed and shook his head in contempt.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?" Dean said as he drove out of the Kittery city limits to a neighboring town to find a hotel for the night.

-

"Ok, Mr. Allensworth, the total rental fee of the vehicle for the week comes to……$1,967.59." said the young female car rental cashier. "Will this be cash, debit or credit?"

"Oh this'll be credit sweetheart." Dean replied passing the credit card to the girl. "For that hell of a price, what kind of wheels are we getting?" he asked playing off his inner sticker shock.

Sam, who stood to his side, rolled his eyes.

"Ummm…well, I'm not sure…it getting close to the weekend and all, I don't know what we have left, but James, our manager, has gone to pull it from the lot and he should be back in a couple of minutes, so you can ask him then…….can I have you signature, right here, Mr. Allensworth? asked the cashier pointing to the credit card slip.

"Oh yeah….sure thing, doll." said Dean quickly forging the name and passing it back to her.

"Ok, here is your rental slip, let me quickly just go over it with you….you're getting one luxury line vehicle for 7 days, here is your total amount you paid and here is where you allotted for your current vehicle to be kept here in our secured covered lot. Here are the people you authorized to drive the rental besides yourself. Your brother (points to Sam) Chester Allensworth, your sister (points to Amber who had taken a seat next to Castiel by the door) Gwen Allensworth and of course, yourself, sir….Arthur Allensworth." summarized the cashier.

"Please hun, call me 'Art,'" smiled Dean in his shameless attempt to flirt with her.

Amber clamped down on her cheek to keep from dying of laughter as they waited for Dean to finish things up.

"Ok, 'Art', are you sure you wouldn't like to add your sister's friend (points to Castiel) to the authorized drivers list?" inquired the cashier.

Sam choked loudly on the sip of coke he had just taken in response to the cashier's question.

Dean cut the girl a Cheshire grin. "No, that won't be necessary…..(pointing to Castiel) Bob here was just recently in a bad car accident and he's real skittish behind the wheel now….." storied Dean. "Yup….almost lost 'em…must've had an angel sittin' on his shoulder that day!"

Amber buried her face in her hands to hide her grin. "We are so going to hell…." She whispered.

"Bob?" Castiel leaned in and quietly asked.

"Just go with it," Amber replied patting his knee.

James, the manager, pulled the door open and walked in, "Ok, Darla…Mr. Allensworth's car is ready out front," He handed the keys to Dean. "Here you go, sir. You're all set."

"What kind of car did we get?" asked Dean as Amber got up and turned around to get a look at their vehicle. Her mouth dropped open as she viewed the gorgeous black convertible.

"Well, sir, you lucked out…just got in the new '09 Audi S5 Cabriolet. It will most definitely enhance your stay here in Kittery." said the manager.

"Oh yes it will!" added Amber snatching the keys away from Dean and sashaying out the door Castiel in tow. "I'm driving!"

Dean turned back to the cashier to grab his paperwork. "Kid sisters…….gotta love 'em!"

Sam and Dean walked out the front door and over to the convertible as Amber climbed in the driver's seat with Castiel riding shotgun. The brothers eyed each other as they realized they would have to take the back seats.

"Dude! You make me give up my wheels and now I gotta ride bitch in the back of some girl car? You suck!" Dean yelled angrily at Sam.

"Dude, just go with it." Sam replied shaking his head.

Amber beeped the horn. "Quit whining, you two, lets go!" she said anxiously bouncing in her seat.

Sam and Dean begrudgingly threw their duffels in the trunk along with Amber's and climbed over the side of the car and squeezed into the backseat.

Amber revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot squealing tires and shifting gears as she sped down the highway.


	6. Casing Kittery

Kittery was quite the eloquent town and flaunted its riches even in its local lodgings, forcing the four to detour from their usual hotel fare and settle into a rented luxury condominium on the water front, all courtesy of Mr. Art Allensworth. Sharing the 2 bedroom, 1 bath abode between the lot of them called for considerable adjustments and compromises which they clumsily muddled through.

"How long does it take to wash your damn hair?!" Dean yelled as he beat on the bathroom door. "I got a double beef burrito that knocking at the back door!

"Good Lord, here!" Amber said as swung open the bathroom door, her hair tied up in a towel.

Dean ran into the bathroom and slammed the door nearly knocking Amber down as she jumped to get out of his path.

She took the towel down and dried her wet hair as she walked into the kitchen where Sam and Castiel sat at the table scanning through the local newspaper archive on the laptop.

"Find anything?" Amber asked finding a seat on a barstool.

"Looks like all five families did have one connection….they were all families of newly appointed City Councilmen under Mayor George Westler. All 5 had been appointed within the past 3 months." Sam said looking up from the computer.

"Sounds more like a mob hit than anything supernatural." said Amber.

"Could very well be…..won't know for sure until we scope the crime scene." Sam said skeptically. "Fortunately, we won't have to look far; one of the families in question had a condo right down the street here."

The bathroom door opened and Dean walked into the kitchen breathing a deep sigh of relief, "You may wanna let the bathroom air out for a while….whew…" he said as he eyed the crinkled noses of Sam, Castiel and Amber.

"Feel like a little B & E tonight, gang?" Sam asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sounds stellar, Shaggy, where do you wanna park the Mystery Machine? Dean started. "Hey…after our little field trip can you baby-sit Scooby and Thelma here while I go get some ass from Daphne?"

"You're a dick." Sam said with a smile getting up from the table.

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied putting on his jacket and heading towards the front door.

Castiel helped Amber put on her jacket. "Scooby Doo, that's an animated TV show, right?" questioned Castiel.

"Right…" Amber whispered giving him a smile.

-

They walked briskly down the street and into the neighboring cul-de-sac where they found the large brick condo surrounded by miles of police tape. Their breaths hung in the cool, night air as they jogged around to the side of the garage and pried open a window. The smell of old, stale air filled their nostrils as they climbed in and surveyed their surroundings. The inside of the garage presented nothing out of the ordinary besides the door heading into the house was standing wide open.

The four walked through the door and into the quaint "dude ranch" western themed kitchen complete with a plastic bullhead overlooking the breakfast nook.

"Huh…….no wonder these people were murdered!" Dean said peering up at the head on the wall.

"EMF's not showing any readings in here…" Sam said making his way into the living room.

The four made their way across the living room and up the winding staircase to the bedrooms where the family's bodies had been found. The stench of stale blood and rotting flesh hung thick in the air.

"Now we're getting somewhere…." Sam said as his EMF meter began to pick up readings.

Sam's spiking EMF meter lead them into the children's bedroom brightly decorated in a Circus theme. Dried pools of blood still dotted the carpet and drips still appeared on the bed railings. Above the children's beds, they found the reported strange markings.

"A banishing sigil…" Castiel said.

"Angels? Why would they be after this family?" Sam asked.

"I don't know.." Castiel replied.

"Well, there's no handprint on it …so looks like the angel's got to 'em before they could wish 'em back to the cornfield…" Dean said examining the sigil.

"It doesn't make any sense…..angels don't leave EMF readings." Sam pondered as he stepped to the middle of the room and felt something crunch under his feet. He picked up his shoe to find the broken pieces of a light bulb. He looked up at the overhead light whose fixture was shattered. He surveyed the room and found a dresser lamp whose bulb had also been shattered, its broken pieces scattered on the floor.

"But that's definitely the handiwork of angels," Sam said as he pointed out the find to Dean, Castiel and Amber.

"So the angel's were "Jehovah's Witnessing" this family?" Dean said making his way across the hall to the master bedroom.

"I don't know…there's still a lot of things that don't add up.." Sam said peering into the other bedroom.

"Well, Sherlock, you can add 'em up back at our place. This smell's 'bout to make me yack." Dean said making his way back down the staircase and into the kitchen.

"I think I do want to have a little chat with the mayor tomorrow. I'll need a colleague with some acting skill….you game?" Sam said pointing his question at Amber.

"Do I have to strip or do a lap dance for anybody?" Amber asked.

"Nope." replied Sam.

"I'm game then." Amber said.

Sam, Amber and Castiel followed in behind Dean who was already climbing out the garage door.

"Sam….you don't think this could have something to do with me, do you?" Amber asked solemnly.

"I don't think so….well, at least not in a direct way, it kinda all ties back to you though." Sam said.

"Great…." Amber sighed sarcastically climbing out of the garage window.


	7. Going to the Mayor

The next day Sam and Amber made their way downtown to the Mayor's office while Dean and Castiel held down the fort at the condo. Both decked out in full formal business attire complete with leather bound briefcases.

Sam reviewed the itinerary as they got out of the car.

"Ok, remember, we're from the New York Times and we're here to interview Mayor Westler on the impact these murders have had on the town of Kittery. You're Greta Hargrove and I'm……." Sam started.

"Ronald McDonald!" Amber grinned. "No, you're James Wanderton, my co field reporter."

"Got it….you ready?" Sam asked.

"Always…" Amber replied adjusting her wire rimmed glasses she had costumed herself with for this excursion.

They made their way into the office and found a ditsy blonde working as the Mayor's receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked smacking her chewing gum through her bright red lipstick.

"Yes, we don't have an appointment…but my colleague and I are from the New York Times and would like to speak with the Mayor about the recent "incidents" this town has had to endure." Sam spoke articulately.

"I'll see if he is available…" the receptionist replied.

Just as she spoke, the mayor's office door swung open and the mayor appeared with another gentleman, laughing boisterously.

"You be sure to tell your wife, Don, I don't want to see her swinging from the chandeliers at the party this year!" the mayor laughed and shook the man's hand.

The man continued his laugh as he walked out the door.

"George…err I mean….Mayor Westler….these two reporters are here from the….ummmmmm….New Jersey Gazette?" the receptionist said.

"New York Times, ma'am." Sam said correcting her.

Mayor Westler turned his eyes to Amber and grinned. He was tall with a slim build. His sandy blonde hair was cut short with a strict part off to the side. He was young and his extravagant black suit with regal blue tie spoke of overcompensating for his lack of years and inexperience.

"Of course, come on in…Miss…..? the mayor asked.

"It's Hargrove, Greta Hargrove, Mayor and this is my colleague, Mr. James Wanderton." Amber said as he shook her and Sam's hands.

The Mayor ushered them in his office. "Please, have a seat. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he said sitting down behind his desk.

"Well, Mayor Westler, we wanted to interview you….." Amber started.

"Please call me George.." the mayor insisted as he smiled at Amber.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ok…..George…we wanted to get your thoughts on Kittery's unfortunate incidents as of late and how the town plans to go on and rebuild from such tragedy." Amber said taking out a digital recorder and placing it on the desk to record the interview.

"Well, Miss Greta…may I call you Greta? It all begins with bringing whoever is responsible for these tragedies to justice. Then we can start the rebuilding process…bringing this town and its people back together and rally for what we once were and can be again." Mayor Westler stated in his most mayoral tone.

"These city councilmen worked directly beneath you, do you know of a reason why anyone would want them and their families dead?" Sam asked starting to scribble on a steno pad.

"I cannot fathom why anyone would want these men and their families dead. These men and their families, who I grew to know on a personal basis, where the most upstanding, devoted and extraordinary people I have known in my time as mayor. Kittery was blessed to have them and they are sorely missed." Mayor Westler continued.

There was a knock at the office door. The blonde receptionist peeked her head in. "Mayor Westler, Callant Catering is on Line 1 and needs to speak with you about the Lobster Bisque you ordered for your party this weekend….and I need you to sign these contracts for the live band and the gala consultant needs to over the floor plan with you."

"I'll take care of it, Susie." The mayor said getting up from his seat. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short…I'm throwing a Formal Gala this weekend for a few of my constituents and I need to tie up a few loose ends. Can we finish this interview next Monday say…3 pm?"

Sam and Amber looked at each other. "That should be fine." Amber said extending her hand to him after placing the recorder back in her briefcase.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Greta….on a side note….would you and your colleague here like to my guests at the Kittery Crown Gala tomorrow night?" Mayor Westler said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh….ummm…that sounds lovely! Amber said trying hard to hide her disgust.

"Wonderful! Just see Susie up front and she'll make you're on the guest list." Mayor Westler smiled and opened the office door for them, ushering them out and closing the door behind them.

"So….George wants to put you two on the guest list. Two reservations, right?" the receptionist asked.

"Four, actually." Amber insisted.

"Ok, see you two tomorrow night!" the receptionist said adding their reservation into the computer.

Amber and Sam quickly hurried out the door.

"Well, what do we think? Besides being a shameless flirt and overall hound…he seems like your typical politician….." Amber asked.

"Seems that way…" Sam replied.

"So what now?" Amber said unlocking the car doors.

"We'll scope out the crowd at the Gala…..may find some answers there." Sam said getting in the car.

"You know Dean's gonna be thrilled….." Amber laughed starting the engine and driving off.


	8. Dressed For the Occasion

The next morning was spent at the nearest suit store buying tuxes for Sam, Castiel and Dean, who sat in the corner of the store, sulking at their latest gig that took him out of his comfortable jeans and flannel.

"Dude, is this really necessary?" Dean said head in hands as Sam helped Castiel pick out a pair of shoes to match his tux.

"We need to blend, Dean.." Sam replied.

"Why is it that every time you say the word "blend", something bad happens? First, you say "blend" and I get my car taken away from me, second, you say "blend", and we end up staying in some fancy shmanzy condo with one freakin' bathroom, now you say "blend" and I gotta wear a monkey suit…c'mon dude, you're killin' me!" Dean said exasperated.

Sam kindly ignored Dean's sulking rant and threw a pair of dress pants and jacket at him. "Just do it." Dean sighed heavily, got up and went to the nearest dressing room to try his things on.

The front door to the Suit Store opened and Amber skipped happily in finding Castiel and Sam in the back. "I found a dress, Cas!" Amber said beaming with delight. "They've got it on hold for me down the street! I can't wait for you to see it! Ya'll 'bout done here?"

"Yeah, if Dean will quit whining like a little bitch…" Sam said where Dean could hear in the dressing room.

Dean stepped out of the dressing room carrying the jacket and pants. "Sammy, if you want me to play along…you better keep your words short and sweet."

Sam chuckled at Dean's continued defiance as they carried their load of purchases up to the front to check out.

-

"We need to blend, Dean, we need to blend!" Dean said in a high pitched mocking tone as he straightened his bow tie in the mirror of the living room. Sam shook his head as he adjusted the cufflinks on the sleeves of his dress shirt. Although Dean's uncomfortable stature showed though, the tuxes did help the boys blend, removing their usual rough and tumble exterior and replacing it will a more regal and refined look.

"So what's the game plan tonight, Cochise?" Dean said turning from the mirror to face Sam.

"Scope out the crowd for anyone that looks suspicious, take some EMF readings…..you taking the knife?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't leave home without it…" Dean replied.

-

Meanwhile, Castiel stood in the hallway looking the part in his tux. His bright blue eyes glistening off the deep black material and the contrasting heavenly white of the dress shirt. He took a deep breath and buttoned his jacket and checked the bowtie, not used to the restrictive confines of formal attire. He was waiting on Amber to get finished so he could see the dress. She had showed it to him briefly in the store, shiny and soft black sleeveless dress with a short bubble skirt. She was so excited to show it off to him and her excitement got him excited and he waited impatiently to see it.

Amber opened the bathroom door and stepped out in the dress. Castiel was blown over at how beautiful it was on her. The corset like upper portion clung surely to her body causing her cleavage to be more pronounced. The dress clung snugly to her waist until it billowed out into a short bubble skirt that barely hit mid thigh. A black bowtie choker fitted comfortably around her neck and high black stiletto sandals accented with their own bow at the toes completed the ensemble. Her hair fell in ringlets about her back and shoulders.

She gave him a beaming smile when she saw him.

"Oh my God! You look so…….scrumptious in that tux. I may have to indulge myself in a little angel food cake before the night's over." Amber said giving Castiel a sexy grin as she pulled at his bowtie. He smiled and blushed at her naughty compliment.

Amber did a complete spin to let Castiel view the dress in full. "Well, what do you think?"

Castiel was so taken aback by the how stunningly gorgeous she was standing before him. His heart raced for a moment and he finally spoke.

"Heaven could not have even created anything comparable to you. You're beautiful." Castiel said taking her hand and kissing her.

She leaned in close to his ear. "And to add to the intrigue….I'm not wearing any panties…"

Castiel suddenly felt heated and flushed, his arousal for her growing as she whispered the words in his ear. "That _**is**_ intriguing…" Castiel whispered back. He wanted her right then….but a job awaited.

*Ahem* "You two ready?" Sam asked breaking their moment.

"I believe we are, Sam." Castiel said regaining his composure.

"I'm driving……put the lovebirds in the back." Dean said as grabbed the car keys and headed for the door.

Amber and Castiel gave each other a quick smirk reading each others mind at the thought of being in the dark, close quarters of the backseat. Their hands itching to explore each other even with the confines of their formal clothing.

Amber grabbed the leopard throw blanket off the back of the sofa as Sam held the front door open for her and Castiel to exit. "Those leather seats get awfully cold…" Amber said coyly throwing the furry blanket over her arm and walking hand in hand with Castiel to the car as Sam shut the door behind them.

Dean let Amber and Castiel climb in the back and then settled into the driver's seat as Sam slammed the passenger door.

"You two got enough room back there?" Dean asked adjusting his seat.

"It's a little snug….but we'll manage....I'm so glad I brought this throw, I'm freezing." Amber said flashing a sly, devious smile at Castiel as she scooted closer to him draping the blanket over both of them. "Oww…my legs are starting to cramp up in this small back seat….Cas....can I stretch my legs out over your lap so they'll stop cramping?"

"Of course...." Castiel replied playing along to her ulterior motives. "Would you like me to rub them and see if it will help ease the pain?"

"Mmmm….that would be wonderful." Amber whispered and felt his hand gently travel up her calf and onto her thighs all the while under the cover of their warm blanket. They looked longingly at each other…each wanting to lustfully ravage the other. She felt his fingers curiously tease her inner thigh and she desperately prayed he would go further.

"You think you're being slick back there under that blanket…" Dean said looking into the rearview mirror as he drove. "Stop molesting each other or I'm gonna make one of you ride in the trunk."

"But I'm really cold!" Amber argued.

"Uh Huh….just separate." Dean said.

Castiel and Amber separated, both resorting to the corners of the backseat. Amber still covered in the blanket. The rest of the ride to the gala was in deafening silence, both trying unsuccessfully to cool their fires for each other.


	9. Ballroom Blitz

The four arrived minutes later and made their way inside. The grand ballroom was a sight to behold as they entered. Large, bold crystal chandeliers hung from the cathedral ceiling. Large marble pillars tapered the walls of the ballroom. A double staircase with gold railing and bright red carpeting lead up to the second story where the band played. Guests dressed in their finest mingled with each other while waiters in tails served champagne and fine hor d'oeuvres.

Sam grabbed a brochure from the guest table after they checked in and made their way into the front of the ballroom.

"The Kittery Crown Ballroom and Theatre Company…….._the crown jewel of coast." _ Sam read mockingly from the front of the brochure.

"Theater? They've got a theater here? Amber perked up as she eyed the brochure with Sam.

"Yeah….looks like it's on the west wing down that hallway." Sam said showing her the map on the back. Amber took the brochure from Sam.

Amber's wheels turned in her head, she had an idea. A devilish grin grew on her face as she looked up at Castiel. "I think Cas and I might take a quick peek inside the theater….if its anything like this ballroom….it'll definitely be something to see." Amber said as she gave a sly wink to Castiel. He caught on instantly to her intentions and took her hand.

"Boys, would you mind finding our table and getting Cas and I some champagne…we'll be back in a jiffy.." Amber said as she and Castiel starting walking toward the west side of the ballroom.

"Are those two going to do what I think they're going to do?" Dean asked grabbing a mini quiche from a passing waiter.

"Probably…" Sam chuckled as he watched them hand in hand as they made their way through the crowd.

-

Amber and Castiel walked through the large crowd and found the double doors that led to the west wing of the building. The doors were unlocked and an empty brightly lit hallway lay before them and at the other end, another set of double doors with gold sign above that said THEATRE SIDE ENTRANCE. They saw the sign and walked quickly toward it anxiously anticipating what awaited them inside.

They opened the side entrance and stepped into the large empty theatre that's ornate stage was illuminated from a single spotlight.

"I'm so sorry…but I just cannot control myself tonight….I want you so bad!" She whispered turning back to Castiel.

"Don't apologize…you're not the only one having trouble maintaining their composure tonight" Castiel replied touching her face and kissing her. He grabbed onto the railing behind her and pushed her body against it as their tongues met.

"Wait…not here." She whispered breaking his kiss.

Castiel looked at her puzzled. "Where?"

She smiled and took his hand and led him up the aisle and onto the stage.

"That's the wonderful thing about theaters….the dressing rooms backstage." Amber said making her way back behind the curtain and peering around a large concrete partition where said saw 2 doors marked Gentleman's Dressing Area and Ladies Dressing Area.

"Please be unlocked.." she desperately prayed reaching for the door handle of the Ladies Dressing Room.

The door handle clicked and opened allowing their entrance into the pitch black dressing room. Amber flipped on the light and found the dressing room very posh and inviting. Shelves lined the south wall with the north wall holding a large mirror and ample counter space. An antique Victorian sofa sat in the corner completing the décor.

Amber giggled and jumped up onto the counter. Castiel closing the door behind them.

"Now….where were we? she said dangling her heels off the side of the counter.

"I believe we were right about……..here." Castiel replied running his hands under her dress and up her thighs.

They kissed both fumbling to quickly unbutton his jacket. He hastily took it off and threw it on the sofa.

Their heavy breaths muffled the clanking sound as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, releasing him from their restrictive confines. Castiel tightly grabbed her bottom and pulled her to the very edge of the counter. He entered her with a sure ferociousness that took her breath away. She carefully wrapped herself around him weary of his dress shirt. He groaned as he felt her tighten around him and responded by deepening his efforts causing Amber to whimper in pleasure. Amber laid her body back on the counter taking full advantage of the new angle and intently watched her lover at work from the mirrors on the sides of the counter. Her wayward glance caught Castiel's attention, his own eyes drifting to the mirror image. The intense visual adding to the moment as they came.

Castiel rested his head on Amber's chest as they recovered listening to her slowing heartbeat. She ran her fingers gently through his hair. Realizing a surfacing cramp in her lower back, she rose up on her elbows and pulled herself vertical on the counter. Castiel pulled a stray curl away from her face and kissed her. She grinned when she realized her cherry red handiwork on his lips.

"I really love this color, but I don't think you can pull it off." She giggled as she wiped the lipstick off his face.

"And we don't want to give Dean anymore fodder for his quips." Castiel added checking himself in the mirror.

Amber jumped down from the counter and handed Castiel his jacket. "I'm gonna run to the little girls room…..meet me out by the theater door?"

"Ok.." Castiel said relatching his belt.

As planned, Castiel met Amber by the theater door.

"Hang on…let me fix this.." Amber said straightening his crooked bowtie. "And once again…you are oh so delectable.."

They walked hand in hand back down the hallway and into the ballroom…finding Sam and Dean at a corner table…..with a guest. It was Mayor Westler and he eyed at Castiel with malice.

"There they are……did you two have a nice "tour" of the theater?" Dean said pointing them out to Mayor Westler.

"Yes…..it's a beautiful and…..accommodating facility." Amber smiled.

"Greta….its so wonderful to see you again…..you look…….incredibly beautiful." Mayor Westler said taking her hand and kissing it staring straight at Castiel. "Who's your friend?" Castiel glared at the man whose obvious come-ons toward Amber infuriated him.

Amber jerked back her hand, "Mayor Westler, this is my boyfriend, Cas…er..Castle, Devon Castle, he's an ad exec in New York City.

"It's a pleasure, Devon.." Mayor Westler said offering his hand to Castiel. "Might I add you're a very lucky man…she's quite a gem."

"Yes I am….she is very much **MY** gem." Castiel said tightly gripping the Mayor's hand making sure his statement was understood.

Sam and Dean shifted in their seats thoroughly entertained by Castiel's growing distain for their guest, impatiently waiting for punches to the thrown.

Sensing his unwelcome presence, the Mayor made his exit. "Well, you four have an wonderful time tonight……James and Miss Greta…I'll see you on Monday……oh Miss Greta, could I have the pleasure of a dance later on tonight?" He said making another obvious jab at Castiel.

Castiel felt his face boil hot. He couldn't believe the blatant audacity of this man.

"We'll just have to wait and see….my dance's cards pretty full…right, Devon?" Amber said trying her best to politely refuse.

"That's right." Castiel said angrily eyeing the Mayor.

"Well, I'll check on that dance card later on." Mayor Westler said and walked back through the crowd mingling with guests as he went.

"Easy, Cas…….we don't need to be breakin' you out of jail after you kill that guy for hittin' on your chick." Dean said taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't like him." Castiel said.

"Join the club.." Sam replied. "But hopefully we won't be here long enough for him to be an enduring factor." He pulled his EMF meter from his pocket. "I'm gonna wander through the crowd and see if I can get any readings. You three wanna scope out the guests, look for anything suspicious."

"I got dibs on the buffet table and the open bar." Dean snapped.

"I guess Cas and I will cover anything in between." Amber sighed. "But first I need some champagne as obviously I can't depend on either one of you, knuckleheads to get it.."

"Hey, we just figured alcohol would be the last thing you'd need after your little theater workout." Sam chuckled getting up from the table.

"Ah….funny! Real cute." Amber said as she got up.

-

Sam walked casually through the crowd keeping an eye on his meter hoping for some decent readings. He saw Dean on the other side of the room at the buffet table stuffing his face and shamelessly hitting on this platinum blonde with a plastic chest. He continued his stroll overhearing conversations of yachts, European vacations and stock options.

"Ah James…..glad I caught you…" A voice from behind him grabbed him by the shoulder. His EMF meter started spiking and he stuffed it in his pocket in hopes to muffle the sound. Sam turned around and found Mayor Westler standing behind him with a group of men.

"Mayor Westler, what can I do for you?" Sam asked hand still in his jacket pocket muffling the sound of the spiking EMF meter.

"My friend, Don McWinters here, has a son who is working on his journalism degree and we were wondering if there were any open internships at the Times? Mayor Westler asked. "The real world experience would invaluable to him."

"Uh, yeah, real world experience is very beneficial…..ummmm, I'm not really sure if we have any openings currently….let me give a call to my secretary on Monday and we'll see what we can do." Sam clumsily answered.

"Good man! Now be sure to tell Miss Greta, I'm still in the market for a dance with her tonight" Mayor Westler answered slapping Sam on the back. The EMF meter alarmed loudly in Sam's pocket.

"What's that noise?" the mayor asked.

"Oh,……my blackberry's acting up….I'm about to upgrade when I get back to New York, excuse me…" Sam said excusing himself and walked quickly over to Dean, who was still grazing at the buffet table.

"Dude, I just got some crazy readings from our Mayor buddy." Sam said.

"Seriously?" Dean replied swallowing hard eyeing the Mayor and his cronies in the corner of the room. "Don't think it could be one of his minions?"

"It didn't start spiking till I was right up beside him." Sam explained.

"Huh….well I hate to bust your bubble Sammy….but I don't think he's our guy…" Dean said still surveying the area around the Mayor and his group.

"What?" Sam said surprised.

"See that ficus tree over there next to him….look what's beside it on the wall.." Dean said pointing to the area.

"A breaker box….dammit." Sam signed looking down at his meter. "So even if the mayor was pulling double duty…I wouldn't be able to get a clear read with that in the back ground."

"It's gonna break Cas' heart, I think he's looking for any reason to kill 'em." Dean laughed turning back to the buffet. "Dude, you gotta try these crab cakes….they're delicious!

-

Castiel and Amber had positioned themselves on the staircase to scope the crowd below them. They thoroughly scanned the laughing crowd finding only the occasional tipsy middle aged woman making a spectacle of herself.

"Well, I'm convinced there's nothing diabolical going on here…" Amber said sipping her champagne. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking I want to throttle Mayor Westler." Castiel replied finishing his glass. "He's got a lot of nerve."

"Ok….no more alcohol for you, I think its making you violent." Amber laughed taking his glass and handing it to a passing waiter.

"So what now? Wanna go back down and see if the boys found anything?" Amber asked.

Castiel turned his eyes to the dance floor beneath them. "Would you like to dance?"

"You serious?" Amber said her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I did have a wonderful teacher, you know." Castiel said taking her hand and leading her down the stairs. He led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms just like they did at Bobby's. Amber was so pleased with how much he remembered.

"Wow. You're awesome, Cas! I think I can safely say you are a true bona fide human now" Amber beamed as they danced.

"I have you to thank for that, Amber." Castiel said as he leaned in her ear. "I love you so much."

Amber sighed, her eyes almost welling up with tears. "I love you too."

They kissed, embracing each other tight as their dance continued.

"You know, I do have a confession to make…" Amber said smiling.

"What's that?" Castiel replied.

"You remember when I was teaching you how to dance at Bobby's and I accidentally tripped on the rug and fell on you? Amber started.

"Go on…." Castiel prodded.

"Well……it wasn't exactly an accident….I kinda meant for it to happen…I just wanted any excuse to be close to you." Amber said pouting her lower lip.

Castiel laughed.

"So I take it, you forgive me for my indiscretion?" Amber asked.

"You're forgiven, Amber, as long as you can forgive me for "accidentally" kissing you after your "fall"? Castiel asked.

"Oh! Totally forgiven!!! 10 times over!!! Amber laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head. A sad thought suddenly crossed her mind and changed her demeanor.

"Cas?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What if your powers come back? Will you have to leave?" she asked looking up at him.

Castiel thought for a moment and finally spoke. "No…….I'm not leaving…there's nothing there for me anymore. Everything that I want and need, I have right here….with you."

"But what about your powers…..if they come back?" Amber questioned.

"To be honest, I don't want my powers to return. I have adapted well to this life and now I can't see living any other way. I want to live as a human; I chose to live as a human as long as I'm with you ……….as long as you'll have me." Castiel explained.

"How does "forever" sound to you? Amber asked fighting back tears.

"Forever sounds perfect." Castiel replied his own voice cracking with emotion.

Castiel picked her up off the dance floor and held her. They had both found eternal love in this unsure and troublesome time. Their love had no bounds and nothing could break it from its hold on their hearts.

"You two ready to go?" Sam asked walking up behind them.

"If you guys are…why?" Amber asked as Castiel sat her back down on the ground.

"Well, we didn't find anything and I'm personally getting tired of this fancy pissin' contest." Dean said.

"Ok, let's go then." Amber agreed.

The four made their way to the entrance.

"Greta, I haven't had my dance yet…" a voice said behind Amber. She turned around and saw Mayor Westler flashing cheesy grin.

Castiel felt his anger swell and his fists tighten.

"I'm actually not feeling that well, sir, I think I'm going to have to take a rain check." Amber replied grabbing her stomach.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that….hopefully I'll still see you on Monday." He said cutting his eyes at Castiel. "Devon, you be sure to take care of her."

"I will do that." Castiel said about ready to punch him.

The four continued out the door, Amber still playing the sick stomach card until they were out of sight. They loaded in the car and headed for the condo.

Mayor Westler walked outside and onto the parking lot watching their tail lights disappear into the night. "Oh yes…….I will DEFINITELY take care of her….." he grinned as his eyes rolled back, black as midnight.


	10. Demonic Posession

"Well that was a perfectly good waste of a Saturday Night…." Dean said walking back into the kitchen after changing back into his flannel and jeans. "I did get a phone number though….Miss Natalie….Naughty Natalie.....Mmmm…I bet this girl could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch…" He continued taking a slip of paper out of his pocket. "I'll give her a call tomorrow…set up a little Sunday afternoon prayer meeting."

Amber laughed at Dean's comment from where she and Castiel sat on the sofa. They had changed back into their clothes and they had settled in to watch a movie in the living room.

"Dude, what the fuck?! You drank all the beer!" Sam yelled looking into the refrigerator.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sammy….I was thirsty." Dean said.

"So now what?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Quit whining, Nancy boy, we'll just have ole Art Allensworth buy us some more…there's a convenience store right down the street." Dean said grabbing the keys.

"You guys be ok while Dean and I run down the street?" Sam asked Castiel and Amber.

"I reckon.." Amber said yawning and laying her head in Castiel's lap.

"Ya'll need anything…..coke, snacks, candy….condoms?" Dean asked jokingly as he and Sam headed out the front door.

"Good bye Dean!" Amber yelled.

Sam and Dean started the car and headed down the street to the nearest convenience store.

Back at the condo, a thick black smoke snaked its way through the vents of the house and up into the living room, making its way around the back of the furniture unnoticed and engulfing Castiel, taking control of him as Amber dozed peacefully in his lap. His once true blue eyes turning black and evil as the demon possessing him looked down at Amber who still slept. The demon moved her out of his lap and picked her up and carried her quietly to the bedroom, a demonic grin spreading wide on his face. He laid her down on the bed and viewed her sleeping figure.

"You won't dance with me….then I'll just get something better." The demon seethed as he removed her pajama pants.

Amber awoke to the feeling of lips on her neck. She smiled thinking it was Cas. "Mmmm, are you ready for another round, baby?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes still adjusting to the light. She looked up at him and saw black, evil eyes engulfing the man she loved.

"Oh you have no idea!" the demon said.

Overwhelmed with terror, she screamed, hoping anyone would hear her. The demon slammed his hand over her mouth and tore at her shirt. "No, no, pretty girl…no screaming or I'll make it hurt!"

Amber bit down as hard as she could on his hand causing the demon to lurch back in pain. She kicked him off of her throwing him back against the closet door.

"You fucking bitch!" the demon yelled pulling her by her hair back from the door as she tried to run out. He threw her up against the wall and punched her hard in the ribs causing her to bow over in pain. The demon grabbed her by her throat and slammed her head against the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The demon yelled as he slapped her and tried to strangle her into submission.

"Castiel……I know you can hear me…..I know you're in there…..I love you….fight this, please, fight this." Amber pleaded tears streaming down her swollen cheeks.

"Castiel, huh? You lying whore! Makes me wonder what other juicy tidbits you're not telling me…..but if you must know…. yes, Castiel is in here with me and he really doesn't like what I'm doing to you…." The demon whispered as clawed at her body.

"HELP ME! Amber screamed as the demon threw her back on the bed and bloodied her body with severe fists and punches. All the while…somewhere deep inside….Castiel desperately fought for control as he helplessly witnessed the beating.


	11. What Have You Done?

Sam and Dean drove down to the convenience store only a few blocks away. Dean had went inside to get the beer while Sam sat in the car. He shuffled his feet in the floorboard kicking over Amber's briefcase. He picked it up and pulled out the digital recorder she had used to record the interview with Mayor Westler.

"What's that?" Dean said as he opened the driver's side door and climbed in.

"Amber recorded the interview we had with Mayor Westler…you've got to listen to this…this guy is a complete hound…he spends practically the whole interview hitting on her." Sam laughed as he pressed play. The recording began to play:

"Well, Miss Greta…may I call you Greta? *static*_PRETTY GIRL *static*……._It all begins with bringing whoever is responsible for these tragedies to justice. *static* _PRETTY, PRETTY GIRL *static* _ Then we can start the rebuilding process…bringing this town and its people back together and rally for what we once were and can be again. *static* _I WANT MY PRETTY GIRL. I NEED MY PRETTY GIRL. *static*_

Stunned, Sam paused the recording the color draining from his face. "Dean get back to the house now!"

Dean quickly obeyed, squealing out of the parking lot, ignoring every stop sign and speeding back to the house.

They tore back into the driveway slamming the car into park and ran for the front door guns drawn.

"Maybe we made him before he has a chance to get to her…" Dean said running up the steps to the door.

Suddenly they heard Amber's deafening screams coming from inside the house. "Oh my God!" Sam said as Dean kicked open the door and ran into the living room. Sam and Dean followed the screams back to her bedroom, where they found Amber severely beaten and bloodied on the bed, a familiar figure leaning over here holding her down as he tried to remove her underwear as she fought.

"Cas!" Dean yelled shocked pointing the gun at him. The demon possessing Castiel looked up from his work exposing his black eyes to them and grinning.

"Shit! He's possessed! Sam yelled and tackled him throwing him to the floor as Amber lost consciousness on the bed.

Somehow as Sam held the demon down on the floor, Castiel fought through the darkness.  
"Get her away from me!" he yelled painfully and slipped back into the darkness, the demon overtaking his body once again.

"Is she alive?" Sam yelled at Dean who nervously checked Amber for any sign of life. "She's breathing." Dean said checking her neck as his hands shook fearfully.

"Draw a devils trap in the kitchen…we need to hold him until we can get her to a hospital." Sam ordered to Dean jerking the demon up off the floor.

Dean ran to the kitchen and shoved the kitchen table out of the way and quickly drew a makeshift devils trap on the floor and the ceiling. He put a chair in the middle of it and ran to help Sam transport the struggling demon to the kitchen, its eyes still shining black with evil and grinning. They quickly secured him to the chair.

"Dean, get her to the hospital. I'm stay here with him." Sam said breathlessly tightening the restraints around the demon.

Dean ran to the bedroom and picked up Amber's bloody lifeless body and quickly carried her out to the car.

Sam and Dean gave each other one last fearful glance as Dean pulled out of the driveway, Amber slumped over in the passenger's seat.


	12. If You Hurt Me, You Hurt Cas

Sam went back inside hearing hearty laughter coming from the kitchen. He walked in and stared down the laughing demon.

"You know….I learn the most interesting things when I possess someone….their most intimate thoughts and secrets….and I have to confess…this body….is harboring the motherload…" the demon chuckled.

"Release Cas…you son of a bitch!" Sam yelled leaning over the demon.

The demon continued his laugh. "And to think I only wanted to get my rocks off with that frilly piece of ass and low and behold she turns out to be Miss Apocalyptica 2009….just think if you guys had just waited a few minutes longer…I could have been Hero of the Day for bringing on the final war."

"Well I can't very well say I'm sorry for fucking up your plans, now, let Cas go…or I start drowning you in rock salt." Sam shouted.

"No, you won't…..you won't do anything that could harm this body…because remember, you hurt me….you hurt Castiel and that will just KILL Amber…..of course…this is all provided she isn't dead already." The demon seethed knowing Sam had no recourse.


	13. Calling In Reinforcements

"Somebody help me! I need a doctor!" Dean yelled carrying Amber's body into the emergency room.

Nurses quickly appeared with a stretcher and Dean lowered her onto it, her body still limp and cold.

"Sir, what happened to her?" the head nurse asked.

"I…….I don't know…..she came home from some party and she just collapsed in the front yard." Dean struggled to come up with a believable story.

"What's her name sir?" the nurse asked.

"uhhhh……Gwen….she's my sister." Dean replied stumbling to remember their various aliases.

"What's your name, sir?" the nurse inquired.

"Art." Dean said nervously. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"We'll take care of her….you just have a seat." the nurse ordered.

"She's stopped breathing and I don't have a pulse…" another nurse shouted.

"Get her to the back NOW!" the head nurse ordered.

The nurses quickly wheeled Amber back behind the double doors as Dean sat in the waiting room, his face buried in his hands, masking tears that had started to well up in his eyes.

-

Time crept slowly by in the waiting room of the hospital. Dean restlessly paced the floor hoping for any news from the doctors. His head weary with all that had happened in the past hours. He wondered if Castiel was able to fight this demon that was possessing him and he worried how to free Castiel from the grasps of the demon and still keep him alive. He worried if once they freed Castiel, how would he take the news of Amber's situation.

"Mr. Allensworth?" a doctor called looking into the waiting room.

"Yeah, that's me." Dean said shaken out of his racing thoughts. He walked over to meet the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Kinsley." The doctor said introducing himself.

"Yeah…..how is she?" Dean nervously asked.

"She is alive…..but she has sustained various severe injuries. She has several concussions and a badly bruised sternum as well as several broken ribs, a bruised kidney and a broken collarbone. That's not counting the deep facial and body lacerations, but those don't concern us as much as the concussions do. She's still unconscious and we're not sure when she'll wake up…" the doctor said. "Mr. Allensworth….whoever did this to your sister…didn't want her to live."

"That son of a bitch!" Dean muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" the doctor asked not hearing Dean's statement.

"Nothing, doc, thanks. Can I see her?" Dean asked.

"We don't have her in a room yet, but as soon as we do, I'll come and get you." The doctor reassured Dean and walked back through the double doors.

Dean wiped his face with his hands and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said picked up his cell phone from the kitchen where he still sat keeping guard over the demon.

"Sammy, its me." Dean replied.

"How's Amber?" Sam asked nervously.

"Sammy…..she's not good…..she's still unconscious and this demon beat her within an inch of her life. They don't know when she'll wake up…" Dean said starting to choke up.

"Oh my God…" Sam replied sorrowfully.

"You still got him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah….but Dean….this demon is stronger than any demon we've ever dealt with…I can't exorcise him by myself without possibly hurting Cas." Sam explained.

"Get Bobby on the horn……tell him to get his ass on a plane as fast as he can….this demon will keep until he can get out here." Dean said. "I'm not leaving here until they get Amber back in a room and get her stable."

"Ok, I'll call Bobby." Sam said and hung up the phone.

The demon laughed behind him. "Calling in more reinforcements, Sammy?"

"You bet your ass…" Sam said dialing Bobby's number.


	14. Barely Hanging On

Bobby arrived the next morning and made his first stop by the hospital where he found Dean asleep in the waiting room. He kicked the bench Dean was sleeping on, jarring him out of his slumber. He looked up through sleepy eyes and saw Bobby standing over him.

"Oh Thank God, Bobby, you're here." Dean said getting up and giving Bobby a hug.

"How's Amber?" Bobby asked getting right to the point.

"The doctors haven't let me back to see her yet. Bobby, she's not good….this demon that possessed Cas….tried to rape her and nearly beat her to death. She's still unconscious and they don't know when she'll wake up." Dean said tears welling up in his eyes.

Bobby wrapped Dean in a hug, both of them trying to come to grips with the reality of the situation.

"Mr. Allensworth?" a nurse called from behind Bobby.

"Yeah.." Dean responded quickly sniffling and drying his eyes.

"We have Amber in a room now, I'll take you to see her." The nurse said.

"This is her uncle, can he come too?" Dean asked.

"That's fine, sir, just follow me." The nurse said.

Dean and Bobby followed the nurse down the hallway and around the corner to a row of patient rooms in the back of the hospital. She stopped at a room at the end of the hallway and opened the door leading Dean and Bobby in.

There she laid, broken and bandaged, in a deep sleep. Her head wrapped tight, only a few lingering long light brown curls peeking out from underneath. Her eyes, deep purple and swollen, matching her cheeks as well as her lips that held deep cracks and seams. Bandages covered the parts of her body that weren't hidden by her hospital gown. Only stray tracks of bruised skin could be seen.

Dean was taken aback by the damage. So much she had endured, for so long, her body tested to the limit.

"How could we have let this happen?" Dean said as tears started streaming down his face.

"You couldn't of known something like this was gonna happen, son…" Bobby said solemnly placing his hand on Dean's shoulder as they looked down at her. "This was just an unfortunate accident…"

"Yeah, I know but Cas told me that he had a dream that some dark figure was trying to kill her…I should have paid more attention, taken more into account, I should have done more to protect her." Dean sobbed.

"Dean, we need to focus on freeing Cas from this demon and pulling her back from this…..Cas is gonna need us…now more than ever….when we get him back, he's gonna have a hell of a time handling all this and he'll need as much support as we can give him. I'm scared to death of his reaction when he sees her like this……it'll kill him." Bobby explained his own eyes shrink wrapped with tears.

Dean gently grabbed Amber's hand and held it. "We're gonna get Cas back…..I swear to you."

"She's in good hands….I'll stay here with her. You and Sam need to work on pulling Cas free of this demon." Bobby said ushering Dean out the door. "I'll let you know if anything changes."


	15. Going After Cas

Tired, weary and dreading the work that lay before them, Dean lumbered up the steps to the condo. He opened the front door and looked into the kitchen. Sam sat, gun in hand and head hung low on the barstool, watching the demon possessing Castiel still tirelessly struggled to free himself.

Sam got up when he heard the front door slam and walked into the living room to meet Dean.

"Bobby's gonna stay with Amber while we handle this……problem." Dean said taking off his jacket and laying it off the sofa.

"Has she woke up yet?" Sam said stretching his tired back.

Dean sighed. "No……..Bobby said he'd call if there was any change."

Dean looked at the demon glaring at him from the kitchen. His evil, unremorseful grin made Dean boil red hot with anger. He rushed over to the demon, hands balled in tight fists, ready to make hamburger out of his face.

"DEAN! DON'T! Sam yelled stopping Dean's fists before they made contact. "Castiel's still in there somewhere…..this isn't his fault."

"Yeah, Dean! Can't hurt me without your buddy Castiel taking the brunt of it! The demon chuckled. "How's that sweet lil' piece of ass doing, didn't get too rough with her I hope…"

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Dean yelled trying to fight out of Sam's grips.

"Dean, the sooner we can exorcise this demon the more chance Cas has of surviving.." Sam said trying to keep Dean in perspective.

Dean jerked his hands out of Sam's grips and sniffed. "Yeah…I know."

-

Soon after, Sam and Dean started the exorcision of the demon from Castiel's body. They repeatedly doused him with holy water and rock salt while chanting the invocation trying to release his hold on Castiel. His skin burned and bleeding by their attempts. On rare and fleeting moments, Castiel could break from the demon's hold. His painful cries and change in demeanor signaled his break.

"Cas?" Sam said laying down the book from which he was reading the incantation.

Castiel looked around the room, his returning blue eyes searching.

"Is Amber safe? Is she ok?" Castiel whispered in pain, his eyes full of worry.

Sam and Dean looked at each other searching for the right answer. This was not the time to lay the further weight of Amber's critical condition on Castiel.

"She's safe, Cas….you need to fight this demon…." Sam said.

Castiel's eyes welled up in deep tears. "Please tell her I am so sorry…." he muttered completely unaware of the Amber's condition. A wave of pain swept over him causing in to cry out and he was gone, the demon taking back over.

"He's not gonna hold out much longer, we've got to get this demon out of him now…" Dean said grabbing the holy water off the counter.

More hours passed, their attempts still unsuccessful. The demon still holding on to Castiel.

Sam and Dean were tired, weary and running out of options. None of the incantations, spells and charms were working and Castiel was growing weaker, his body slowly giving up.

Sam sat on the kitchen eyeing the knife in his hand as Dean returned from the bathroom.

"You ready to try it again?" Dean sighed.

"I don't think Cas will survive another attempt…" Sam replied looking over at the demon slumped over in the chair.

Dean rubbed his chin with his hand, out of options. "I don't know what we're gonna do Sammy….."

Sam spun the knife on the bar. His mind searching for any ideas, not willing to give up. He slammed his hand on the spinning knife, an idea popping into his head. Sam jumped off of the barstool and cut one of the restraints on the demon's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelled in fear.

Sam refused to answer and continued to free the demon's arm. Once freed, he grabbed the demon's arm and held out tight slicing into the skin releasing a thick stream of blood. Sam clamped down on his arm, drinking the escaping blood.

"SAM…DON'T! YOU'LL KILL 'EM!" Dean yelled and pushed Sam away from the demon. Sam felt the blood coursing through him making him stronger, the power building within him.

"GET OFF ME!" Sam yelled pushing Dean off of him blood dripping from his mouth. He focused his power and raised his hand right above the demon's head. "Release Cas…..NOW!!!" he yelled releasing his power on the demon.

Dean watched eyes wide as the demon choked and sputtered and crying out as his hold on Castiel weakened and eventually released. Black smoke poured out of Castiel and disappeared into the floor.

Castiel sat motionless slumped over in the chair. Suddenly, he awoke taking a deep breath and coughing.

Sam and Dean rushed to his side and started freeing him from the restraints.

"Cas, don't move…take it easy." Dean said making sure Castiel stayed in the chair.

Sam grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and held up to Castiel's lips.

"Here…drink this…we need to get some fluids in your system" Sam said holding up the bottle.

Castiel drank and his nervous breathing slowed. Sam and Dean helped him to his feet and led him to the living room where they laid him on the couch.

"How you feelin' dude?" Dean asked checking him for any injuries.

"I'm ok….I think.." Castiel whispered still weak. "Is Amber ok?" "Where is she?"

Sam walked back from the kitchen carrying a sandwich and another water. "Get your strength back…..she's safe." He said dodging the issue.

"But where is she?" Castiel insisted.

"Dude, eat first…" Dean said grabbing the plate and shoving the plate at Castiel.

Understanding his questions would not be answered until he ate, Castiel slowly ate the sandwich with Dean and Sam looking on. The sandwich did make him feel stronger and replenished and he felt better, now he wanted answers.

"Dean…..where's Amber?" Castiel asked solemnly putting the empty plate on the coffee table.

Dean took a deep breath and carefully prepared his words. "Cas, what do you remember?"

Castiel searched his mind hoping for any stray memories of what happened while he was possessed.

"I remember…..the demon holding her down on the bed…." He said struggling to remember. Memories started flooding back of the entire event and it showed in his eyes that started to tear up.

"Oh….my…..god……what did I do?" Castiel stuttered his voice started to break in emotion. He looked up to the brothers for answers.

"Cas, you didn't do this….the demon did.." Sam explained.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Castiel cried. He put his face in his hands overcome with the gravity of the situation.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They needed to take him to see her. Both silently worried how he'd take it.

"Cas…..she's in the hospital….Bobby's with her." Sam said solemnly jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Is…..is she ok? Is she hurt?" Castiel asked through the tears.

Dean sighed deeply. "C'mon…we'll take you to see her…" he said delaying the talk of Amber's condition.

Sam and Dean helped Castiel to his feet and walked to the car. They drove to the hospital in deafening silence. Castiel sat in the back fraught with guilt and sorrow.


	16. What Have I Done?

Sam and Dean walked Castiel down the hallway of the hospital. Castiel's heart raced at the thought of Amber's unknown condition. They reached the door of Amber's room and stopped.

"Cas, we need you to be prepared for this….." Sam started. "The demon that possessed you…..beat her severely and she's got a lot of injuries…." He continued.

"I have to see her…" Castiel said and pushed by Sam and opened the door before he could continue. He quickly walked into the room and stopped cold when he saw her laying there.

Bobby quickly got up from where he sat in the corner when he saw Castiel come in.

Castiel was overcome with complete sadness as he realized her condition. His blue eyes streamed steady with tears.

Sam and Dean walked in behind. "The injuries were pretty bad, Cas….she's unconscious and the doctor's aren't sure when she'll wake up…" Sam continued.

"My…God….what have I done?! He sobbed and grabbed onto the foot of the hospital bed to steady himself. "How could I have let this happen?! I told her I'd protect her….now…" Castiel was lost in deep sorrow. He dropped to his knees and his sobs engulfed him.

"Boys, get him up and get him outta here. Ya'll go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Give him some time to get right with this…" Bobby said helping Castiel to his feet.

-

Dean and Sam took Castiel out of the room and down to the cafeteria.

Dean sat down with him at a table while Sam got the coffee. Dean watched Castiel as he stared blankly at the table top, eyes and cheeks red and tender from the flood of tears.

"How you dealing, Cas?" Dean said in a worried tone.

Castiel sat still as a stone and said nothing. His eyes lost deep in thought.

"Cas!" Dean said slamming his hand down on the table and jolting Castiel out of his trance.

"Look, I know you've got a lot to deal with right now…but you've got to pull it together cuz Amber needs you." Dean said as Sam sat back down with their coffee.

"I'm to blame for this….I can't face her." Castiel whispered looking down at the table.

"Dude, I swear….if I hear you say that one more time…I'm gonna reach across this table and kick your ass…" Dean replied having enough of Castiel's self loathing blame game. "We know YOU didn't do this, Bobby knows YOU didn't do this and I'm sure Amber knows it wasn't YOU."

"But I can't help but feel responsible….that dream…I should have…" Castiel started.

"Yeah well, I had a dream the other night some chick cut my dick off and threw it out a car window….but that isn't gonna stop me from giving that chick Natalie from the party a call." Dean explained taking a sip of coffee. "Where were your amulets anyway? Weren't you and Amber wearing them?"

"No….we took them off before the party that night. If I would have known…." Castiel replied.

"Yeah, well…the world is full of "would haves, should haves and could haves"….nothing you can do about it now……but you can move on and help Amber pull though this…" Dean said exasperated.

Castiel nodded biting on his lip. He looked down at the cup of coffee that sat in front of him. The deep blackness reminded him of his own guilt and remorse.

-

Castiel walked slowly down the cold hospital hallway alone making his way to Amber's room. He had left Sam and Dean in the cafeteria and Bobby had joined them needing a break. His nervous shaking hands traced the railing on the wall as he rounded the corner to her room. Castiel paused at the door, gathering his courage and taking a deep breath. He pushed open the door and saw Amber still sleeping deeply.

He pushed back tears that had begun to draw in his eyes as he quietly sat in the chair beside her bed. The room was silent, only faint sounds coming from the machinery monitoring her vitals. He looked at her broken form, lying motionless in the bed. He surveyed all the damage the demon forced him to inflict upon her.

Castiel took her hand that lay at her side. Her fingers were bruised and bloodied from defending herself. Those delicate pink nails were chipped and cracked. Castiel leaned in and kissed her hand. His lips quivering as started to speak.

"I am so sorry, Amber…" he said tears starting to stream down his face once more. "Please wake up….I love you….so much. Please…come back." Steady tears ran down his face and onto her hand as he held it.

Sam and Dean stood silently outside the room listening through the door that was left ajar.

"But what if she doesn't…..?" Sam whispered to Dean. Both dropped their eyes at the thought of the question.


	17. His Constant Vigil

Days passed and Amber's condition has not changed. Castiel kept a constant vigil never leaving her side, silently hoping for a miracle. He remembered when he was an angel, he saw many people who were in comas slowly slip away and how their families struggled to keep them earthbound. Not knowing human emotion, he didn't understand why those families did not want their loved ones to move on to a better place. Now, as he lived as a human and stared at the broken form that was the woman he loved, he understood. His world would be deep, dark and cold if she slipped away. Every minute she continued to sleep, he prayed someone would bring her back to him.

"Ok we got coffee and doughnuts…breakfast of champions." Dean said walking in the door carrying doughnuts. Sam followed behind with the coffee. Bobby who was dozing in the far corner of the room got up and stretched his tired muscles. All 3 had silently volunteered to take shifts watching over Castiel as he waited for Amber to wake up. None of them left the hospital…….waiting room couches and stiff cots becoming home.

"Cas…come on….I got you some chocolate with sprinkles." Dean said urging Castiel to get up and eat.

"I'm not hungry…" Castiel said not taking his eyes off Amber.

"C'mon…the sugar rush will do you some good." Sam urged.

Castiel shook his head in defiance.

"Dean, can I have a word?" Bobby said heading toward the door.

"Uh…yeah….Sam….don't eat all the crème filled ones." Dean scolded following Bobby out the door.

"Dean, I'm worried 'bout Cas…..he's sat in that same spot for the past 2 days, he hasn't eaten…he hasn't slept…he just sits there….hoping Amber will wake up." Bobby said closing the door behind them.

"Yeah…Bobby…I know…..but I don't know what we can do." Dean sighed.

"As much as it hurts to say this….I think we need to start preparing Cas for….life without her." Bobby said his voice starting to crack.

"It'll kill him….Bobby…." Dean replied.

"He's killing himself right now, son……he needs to let her go…" Bobby explained.

"No….I won't do that to him…..she'll wake up…..she's got to…" Dean fought back.

"And if she doesn't?" Bobby asked.

Dean didn't answer. He walked back into the room where Sam had gotten Castiel to stretch his legs. Bobby followed and grabbed a doughnut from the box.

"Ah….at least you're vertical….here….have a doughnut." Dean said opening the doughnut box for Castiel.

"No, I'm really not hungry…" Castiel refused.

"Dude if you don't eat….you're gonna be in a hospital bed right beside Amber." Sam added.

A faint moan suddenly whispered in the room. The boys looked at each other and turned to the bed just in time to see Amber's fingers starting to move and then another faint moan whispered. Castiel ran quickly to his chair beside her bed and took her hand. Sam, Dean and Bobby gathered closely on the other side of the bed awaiting more signs of life.

A louder groan soon followed and Amber's hand closed around Castiel's.

"Oh my God!" Sam said elated.

"That's it, Amber, wake up…." Castiel nervously whispered touching her cheek.

Bobby suddenly got apprehensive at the thought of Amber's awakening.

"Take Cas outside for a little bit…I don't want Amber getting upset when she sees him after what happened." Bobby whispered to Dean.

"Yeah that's a good idea…" Dean replied and walked over to the other side of the bed and took Castiel's arm.

"Lets you and me take a walk, Cas…." Dean said.

"But she's waking up…I want to be here." Castiel fought.

"It's not a good idea for you to be here when she wakes up….its may be…uh….awkward after what happened…" Dean argued.

Castiel thought for a moment then slowly nodded in agreement. He and Dean walked out into the hallway as Sam and Bobby took their places beside the bed.

Amber's eyes started to flutter open. "Whh……..Whh…….Where…..am….I?" she struggled to whisper opening her eyes and searching the room.

"You're in the hospital darlin'…..you gave us one doozy of a scare." Bobby said taking her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Sore…." Amber whispered swallowing hard and blinking adjusting her eyes to the light. "Is Cas ok? That demon….is he…."

"You remember what happened?" Sam asked.

Amber nodded. Her mind flashed back to that night, how terrified she was, how painful the whole ordeal was and how she prayed that Castiel would be able to escape from the clutches of the demon possessing him. She never once in the whole horrible night thought of placing blame at Castiel's hands. He loved her and she knew her Cas could never lay a hand on her.

"Cas is fine, darlin', Sam and Dean were able to exorcise and destroy the demon and bring Cas back." Bobby said returning to his doting mannerisms.

"Is he here? I want to see him…" Amber whispered.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other wondering if they should grant her permission to see Castiel.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now, hun…" Bobby said.

"Bobby….I know it was the demon who did this, not Cas……..please, I want to see him." Amber pleaded.

Bobby could never say no to her. "Ok, I'll go get him. I'll have you know that boy never left your side the whole time you were out of it." He laughed walking out the door.

Amber smiled and turned to Sam. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few days….you didn't miss anything…" Sam answered.

There was a soft knock at the door and it cracked opened. Castiel shyly looked around the corner.

"Come on in, Cas.." Sam said getting up from his seat. "I'll go find a nurse and let them know you're awake…" Sam made his exit giving Castiel and Amber some time to reunite.

"Hey, sweetie…..come here…." She whispered waving Castiel over to the chair.

Castiel cautiously made his way to the chair beside her bed and sat. "Hey…..how are you feeling?" he asked taking her hand. His blue eyes showed his joy at her recovery.

"I'm ok…." Amber smiled. "I'm so happy to see you……I missed you…"

He hesitated for a moment looking for the right words. He squeezed her hand tighter. "Amber, I am so very sorry…." He started.

"Cas, don't apologize…..I know that wasn't you….I know you'd never do anything to hurt me." Amber explained trying to rid him of his guilt.

Castiel's heart was overjoyed with her words. She had survived and come back to him, still cherishing their love as much as ever. His happiness showed in tears that trickled down his cheek. "I thought I'd lost you………I love you so much." he whispered leaning in and kissing her bandaged forehead.

"I love you too, Cas…..I'm so glad you're ok.." Amber whispered.

There was a happy, peaceful silence between them as they basked in the glow of their reunion. The mere touch of each others skin was enough to last a lifetime as long as they were together.

A knock on the door interrupted their bliss as a nurse walked in to check Amber's condition.

"Hey…just heard the great news and had to come check on you….how are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she busied herself checking Amber's vitals.

"I'm ok..I think…" Amber replied.

"Well, the doctor's ordered a few tests and we're gonna have to take you to another floor for a bit…." The nurse said looking at Castiel.

"I guess that means she needs me to leave.." Castiel said smiling.

"Sorry, hun….but I'll have her back shortly." The nurse answered.

Castiel leaned in and kissed her forehead again. "I'll be right here when you get back….I love you." He walked out the door closing it behind him.

"You've got a keeper on your hands, Miss Allensworth……..he never left your side once…..hold on to that one…he's a real angel." The nurse said adjusting her bed for the move.

"Oh, you have no idea…." Amber said cracking a happy smile through the bruises.


	18. The Threat Returns

The next few days were spent in shifts at the hospital helping Amber recover with the aid of greasy take out, junk food, magazines, games, tv and plenty of laughter. Sam and Dean didn't want to continue on with the case until she was able to help knowing her growing love for the job. It seemed the whole group welcomed the unexpected vacation even in the confines of a dreary hospital. Her bruises and wounds healed quickly with the constant care, although the inner injuries required time and rest.

"Your injuries are healing very well and there seem to be no lasting effects from the concussions, Miss Allensworth, if the doctor "oks" it….we'll be sending you home tomorrow.." the nurse said checking off her chart.

"Awesome.." Amber said sitting back down on the hospital bed where Castiel had made himself comfortable…and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, we'll be sending you home with some necessary restrictions……." The nurse added giving the two a scolding look.

"She means you two are gonna have to lay off the hanky panky.." Dean muffled through a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger.

"Yeah…thanks for translating Dean….I got it…" Amber said throwing Dean a death glare.

"If you need anything, Miss Allensworth, just buzz me." The nurse said making her way to the door.

"Hey….can I…uh…buzz ya later? Dean said swallowing a bite of burger as he chased the nurse to the door hoping to score some action.

"I'm married…." The nurse said in a short tone and closed the door in his face.

"Crash and burn...." Sam laughed throwing the TV remote at Dean's head.

-

That night, Amber slept peacefully in the hospital bed finally free from the last of the IVs and vital monitors. Castiel watched her sleep from where he sat in the recliner. He was ecstatic with the thought of taking her out of that hospital and getting another chance at life with her.

He checked the clock on the wall. Sam, Dean and Bobby would be back soon. They had went to a local pub for a preemptive coming home celebration. Castiel's eyes were heavy and he leaned back in the chair to doze, hoping sleep would help the hours pass quickly so he could take Amber home. He fell into a deep sleep.

The room light clicked on and Castiel raised his sleepy head sure of the boy's return.

He opened his eyes to Zachariah standing over him.

"Rise and shine, son!" Zachariah said flashing a wide grin. Two angels on both sides of Castiel jerked him up out of his seat and held him. Castiel searched desperately for Amber and found her still sleeping on the hospital bed.

"You know, most people think of prayer as a direct line to God…a little private chat…..no one else hears it….or so they think…..but that's actually not the case. It's a little known fact that we "higher ups" hear it too and you know normally I wouldn't give a flying flitter to what people are praying about…but I heard the most interesting prayer the other day. Some poor, sobbing sap, really pathetic…. was praying that his beloved Amber would come out of a coma." Zachariah leaned in close. "You know what else is interesting about prayer……it's pretty much a heavenly gps system. Thank you Castiel….for still believing in the power of prayer." Zachariah explained snidely.

"You son of a…" Castiel started struggling to free himself.

"Language, son, language…you've been hanging around with Dean Winchester too long." said Zachariah walking over to where Amber still lay sleeping. One of his cohorts stood over her awaiting orders.

"Let's take this party somewhere….more…..ceremonial. Make sure she doesn't make a sound." Zachariah ordered his guard who placed his fingers on her forehead to keep her in a deep sleep then picked her up and carried her out the door behind Zachariah. Castiel's angelic captors followed behind, Castiel still struggling to free himself of their grips.

Zachariah led them outside and down the hallway passing person after person frozen in place. Time stood still for them, innocent civilians unknowingly caught up in the war between good and evil. He laughed as he passed their frozen figures. "I always loved that trick….." he said pushing one of the people with his finger causing their body to wobble in place. "And it really uncomplicates the situation when you're trying to sacrifice someone…"

He continued his stroll down the hall and around the corner to the chapel that sat empty. He entered and took stock of his surroundings. "This will work nicely….lay her up on that altar in the front." Zachariah ordered his angel who complied carrying Amber up to the front of the chapel while Zachariah cleared it off and laid her atop it still sleeping. His troops led Castiel to the front of the chapel to face Zachariah.

"Now before we get started…" Zachariah said pulling his sword out of his jacket and laying it beside Amber on the altar, "I have an offer to make you, Castiel…"

Castiel raged with anger as he eyed Zachariah.

"I will make you a General over the armies of heaven…if you will agree to realign yourself with us….and if you act now, I will make sure Amber's soul is overnighted to heaven and you can be reunited with her, her soul at least, when the war is over." Zachariah said standing face to face with Castiel.

Castiel spit in his face. "So help me….I'll kill you…you self righteous bastard!"

Undeterred, Zachariah wiped the spittle from his face. "Refuse my generous offer, however, and you'll be picking up bodies off the battlefield and….Amber…well lets just say…her soul will become community property to do with whatever we like, whenever we like. Either way she dies and….you're coming back with us…..whether you like it or not."


	19. This Ends Now

Sam, Dean and Bobby pulled up to the back of the hospital and used the back entrance not wanting to alert the nurses to their slightly inebriated condition. The hospital was unnervingly silent as they entered. The hallway normally buzzing with activity stood empty.

"Must be a slow night…" Sam said looking down the hallway in front of them. The three rounded the corner to the nurse's station and found the employees and patients frozen still. The sight stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Something's not right here…" Dean said pulling his gun out. "Shit! Cas and Amber….." realizing the possible danger.

They cautiously made their way passed the nurses station and down the hall scanning the rooms for any perpetrators and found Amber's room…empty.

"Dammit! Somebody took 'em…." Sam said checking the room.

"This is the work of them damn angels…..demons can't stop time like this…" Bobby said from the doorway. A quick silence fell over the boys as they pondered their next move. "Wait!" Bobby whispered, "You hear that?"

Dean stuck his head back out into the hallway to listen and heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Zach…" Dean whispered angrily.

-

"So what's your final answer Castiel? Are you coming back willingly or are we dragging you back kicking and screaming?" Zachariah asked still face to face with Castiel.

"You can take your offer……and you can shove it up your ass!" Castiel answered furiously.

"Your choice….." Zachariah replied shaking his head. He raised the palm of his hand and laid it on Castiel's forehead. Bright, white light emanated from his palm into Castiel. It illuminated his body and shot through his eyes, mouth and fingertips. The chapel began to shake and the light fixtures swung wildly and flickered, exposing the shadow of growing wings. Castiel cried out in pain and dropped to the ground as his unwanted heavenly powers returned.

Zachariah pulled Castiel's head up to meet his own. "Welcome back, soldier…" Zachariah grinned. "Pick him up and hold him….we're almost finished here." Zachariah ordered his guards as he turned his attention back to Amber.

-

Sam, Dean and Bobby watched undetected from just outside the door. Dean grabbed his knife from his jacket and held out his hand.

"Dean, don't!" Sam whispered jerking Dean's hand away from the knife, "We can't banish Zach and his goons without banishing Castiel too!"

"Great….we're gonna have to do this the hard way, aren't we?" Dean sighed. "You and Bobby take Heckle and Jeckle…I'll sneak around to the side door of the chapel and …..figure out something…"

Sam and Bobby nodded and waited for Dean to disappear around the corner. Once he had left, they ran in the chapel jumping the goon angels from behind releasing their grip on Castiel. Castiel charged forward and gave Zachariah a sure kick hurling him through the back chapel wall. Dean slid in from the side door quickly and grabbed the sword off of the altar. Dean and Castiel locked eyes.

"Cas! Catch!" Dean yelled throwing the sword in Castiel's direction.

Castiel caught the sword and spun around and stabbed the two angels who had Sam and Bobby pinned to the ground.

Dean picked up Amber off the altar and ran to hand her off to Castiel. Castiel took her sleeping body in his arms and lowered her onto the floor holding her head. He placed his fingers on her forehead and awakened her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes as Castiel held her.

"We need to get her outta here.." Dean said hurriedly.

"Bravo! Bravo! I applaud the fine attempt…" Zachariah said clapping stepping back through the wall and into the chapel.

Castiel handed the sword off to Dean as he helped Amber shake off the heavy sleep. "Step one wing closer, chuckles, and I'll turn you into an angelic pin cushion." Dean said turning back around to Zachariah.

Zachariah stopped his advance and threw up his hands. "Fine….but this isn't over…eventually we will get what we want….we always do….."

Castiel looked down at Amber as she was coming to. He leaned her up against a pew as he knelt over her. He suddenly thought back to his dream. "No……this ends now!" he said looking up at Zachariah. "Dean, the sword!"

Dean turned and handed the sword back to Castiel. Castiel cut a deep bloody gash into his own arm. "Drink….and you will be saved…" he whispered to Amber offering his arm to her. Amber looked up at him and understood. She quickly took his arm and drank deeply from the cut.

"NO!" Zachariah shouted and forced his way past Dean knocking him over a pew and charging toward Castiel. Castiel jumped up retrieving his arm from Amber and plunged the sword into Zachariah's chest, killing him.

Amber screamed felling a sharp unknown pain build in her middle and spread outward. She felt her body grow scalding hot and feverish as she sat there propped up against pew. She looked down and found her skin starting to glow brighter and brighter as her genes mutated from the introduction of the angelic blood. Her veins pulsating in bright glimmer. White light shooting from her fingertips and toes. She looked to Castiel for comfort. "Its almost over…." he said taking her hand. She closed her eyes and let it overtake her. The white light soon engulfing her entire being. The ground started to shake violently and suddenly the white ball of light exploded outward, knocking everyone around to the floor, penetrating the walls, hospital and city. Its ripple effect penetrating the world nullifying the Apocalypse as her once unaltered DNA morphed into its new form.

The ground settled as Amber lay on the floor breathing heavy. Sam and Bobby wobbled to get up from where they lay in the aisle.

Castiel helped Amber sit up. "Is it over?" She asked.

"Yes……its all over…" Castiel replied brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. Amber looked down at her body. Faint traces of glow were quickly fading from her arms and legs returning to their porcelain color. All her lasting injuries were healed, bruises and scars disappeared, leaving no traces.

"The apocalypse? We've stopped it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we've stopped it. They could only bring about the final war if her genes remained in their unaltered state at the time of her execution. When she ingested my blood, it caused her genes to mutate rendering her useless as a sacrifice." Castiel explained.

"Am I still….me?" Amber asked.

"You're still you…"Castiel responded helping her to her feet. She looked up at the light above her and squinted, her eyes adjusting.

"Oww..that light!" she said shielding her eyes. As soon as she spoke, the light flickered and the bulb busted. Amber looked wide eyed at Castiel. "Did I do that?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, you did…you inherited some of my powers when you ingested the blood."

"Your powers……oh god, you're an angel again…." Amber said realizing the truth. Her eyes welled up with glowing tears. "What does that mean….for us? Will you have to leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere…my place is here with you.." Castiel whispered wiping her tears and kissing her forehead.

"Will you two quit screwin' around and help me?!" Dean yelled from under the rubble of pews benches.

All four rushed to help Dean. Castiel making it to his aid first and pulling him out of the pile. Amber was first to notice the considerable gash on Dean's forehead.

"Dude, you're gonna need a ton of stitches for that…" Amber said touching Dean's forehead to examine the wound. As soon as her fingers touched his skin, the gash closed and healed instantly, leaving no scar.

"Holy Crap! Now that's cool!" she said looking at her fingertips.

"Great…..now both of you are all harps and halos…" Dean said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"So what do you think that means for Lucifer…now that he's left without a keggar to plan?" Sam asked.

"I would venture to guess he's still walking among us……we only stopped the Apocalypse from progressing any further….but we can't undo what has already been done." Castiel answered.

"But makes his whole earthly vacation kinda moot, doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it won't stop him from starting shit and being a general pain in the ass……" Bobby interjected.

"Good point…" Sam and Dean agreed.

The sound of random bustling in the hallway caught their attention as the hospital woke from its paused state and continued on.

"We might oughta get the hell outta here…" Dean cautioned opening the side door and guiding everyone back out into the hallway. They hurried down the corridor and out the back door to the Impala that Dean had picked back up earlier in the day. They were greeted by a woman, Amber and Sam knew all too well.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said as she sat on the hood of Dean's car. It was the Mayor's receptionist, Susie. The group stopped short. Amber and Sam glared at each other.

"Get your ass off my car, Lady!" Dean said charging toward her. Sam stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes rolling black as she made herself comfortable on the hood.

"I outta tear you all a new one…first you roll into town and kill my minion in training just for wanting to have a little fun, then you (points to Castiel) have to go and sully the only key to our sure victory over Heaven (points to Amber) with your damn angel blood…after all the work I did making sure those families never became vessels for the Armies of Heaven and making sure it looked like the angels did it……ARGH! I'm so mad, I could splatter your entrails all over this parking lot." The demon said rising off Dean's car and onto her feet scratching her nails down the hood.

"Well…I've officially had enough of this bitch….." Dean said reaching for the knife. He found his pocket empty. "Ok….that's not good…uh….Sammy…you got any mojo left?"

Sam lifted his arm and before he could even try to halt the demon, she flung the boys and Bobby back onto the ground holding them there with a wave of her hand. Amber and Castiel remained…unharmed by her attempt.

Wasting no time, Amber reared back and delivered a punch to the demon's cheek, her new powers sending the demon flying backward, landing with a hard thud against the Impala's front grill. Amber ran and leapt onto the demon holding her down by the throat and ready to throw more furious punches.

"Wait!" Castiel said running over to Amber. "Just put your palm to her forehead…"

"Ummm…why?" Amber asked breathlessly ready to pummel the demon.

"You'll see…" Castiel replied giving her a sly smile.

Amber obeyed quickly applying her palm to the demon's forehead. Gold light shot out of the demon, exorcising and destroying it, lifting the hold she had on the boys and Bobby.

"That is so freaking cool! I could get used to this!" Amber smiled eyeing her hand. Castiel laughed and helped her up off the body and onto her feet.

"Look what you did to my car!" Dean said glaring at Amber and Castiel. The front of the hood and grill were bent in where the demon had landed. "Fix it…now!"

Amber looked at Castiel as if to ask if it were possible. Castiel smiled back and shook his head. "Can't….sorry."

Dean sulked and stomped back to the driver's side door, slamming it once he was in.

"Where to now, sports fans?" Bobby asked opening up the back door.

"Somewhere there's a beach, beer and babes.........." Dean sighed cranking the engine while Sam, Amber and Castiel piled in.

"Vacation?" Sam asked.

"Damn right….." Dean replied pulling out of the parking lot and pulling onto the freeway.


	20. Blessings

Hot midday sun smiled bright over the electric blue waters as Bobby drank from a cocktail under a shady palm tree in a lounge chair. The brim of his hat pulled back so he could take in the scenery of the passing bikini clad woman walking the beach.

Dean, sporting a nearly blistering tan, walked back to the lounge chairs carrying a bucket of beers and handed them off to sleepy Sam who lay dozing.

"Dude…here! Take this….I see Future Mrs. Dean Winchester in a pink thong.." Dean said dropping the bucket in Sam's lap. "Where's Cas and Amber?"

"I'm not their babysitter Dean…" Sam retorted easing the ice cold bucket off his lap.

"Last time I saw 'em…they were sitting here, then Cas whispered something to Amber…and she squealed and they walked off back up towards the hotel." Bobby said getting a beer from the bucket.

"Like rabbits….." Dean laughed grabbing a beer for himself.

Something caught Dean's attention out of the corner of his eye and he turned to find Amber and Castiel hurrying back down the beach to them.

"Guys…we've got a case…ghosts….lots of 'em" Amber grinned still hand in hand with Castiel.

"Yeah, we really need you to come check this out….." Castiel added.

"C'mon…..I'm on vacation....can't it wait?!" Dean argued his attention diverted to the girl in the pink thong.

"It's huge and they're real nasty.." Amber replied.

Sam got up from his lounge chair and stretched. "C'mon dude…lets just go check it out."

Dean sighed and finally agreed. Sam, Bobby and Dean followed Amber and Castiel up to a large tent at the side of the resort, the entrance accented with tiki torches. The inside stood empty with only a man standing at the back of the tent waiting with a book in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Dean said walking in.

"Ok…ummm….we kinda…." Amber started nervously smiling.

"Lied." Castiel finished. "We actually just wanted you here as witnesses…"

"For what?!" Dean asked exasperated.

Amber and Castiel grinned at each other. "Bobby, would you mind walking me down the aisle?" she asked in a pouty tone.

Sam laughed loudly catching on to their intentions. "Oh man….this is classic!"

"Oh..you gotta be kiddin' me!" Dean said as he caught on.

Bobby beamed proudly. "I'd love to, darling!"

"And I guess I should ask if you two would give us your blessing..? Castiel asked Sam and Dean.

"Oh…you gotta be kiddin' me! Dean repeated still in shock.

"You got mine, dude…..welcome to the fam." Sam said still chuckling.

"Oh…you so gotta be kiddin' me!!! Dean repeated once more.

"No, I'm not…so can I have your blessing?" Castiel said starting to get annoyed at Dean.

Dean looked around at Sam and Bobby who eyed Dean, annoyed with his antics.

Dean stood silent for a minute and finally spoke after a deep sigh. "Fine….you've got my blessing…welcome to the family, Cas…..I guess." He said shaking Castiel's hand.

Amber squealed with delight and jumped on Dean wrapping him in a big bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, big brother!"

*ahem* "Are we ready to begin?" the preacher asked from up on the stage.

"Yes, we are.." Castiel said smiling proudly at Amber as he took her hand.


End file.
